


Hedwig: A Poem

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in my science class because I hadn't anything better to do. Please read and enjoy! Kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedwig: A Poem

Hedwig

A Snowy white owl

She flew in the sky

She was shot down

by a green ligh-igh-ight.

It was so-o sad!

Harry wanted to cry,

but he was busy

and didn't have time.

For he was running away,

next to Hagrid on the fly,

from the men that had killed her,

so he couldn't say goodbye.

Hegwid was white,

white as the snow,

a twinkle in her eyes,

she always seemed to know.

She was smart and witty,

for an owl at least,

and Harry understood her though

others presumed her a beast.

She had talons as sharp

as a knife in the drawer,

and she was ready to protect Harry,

protect him in the war.

Her feathers were soft

and her wings were long,

and she seemed to be able to find

someone, she never was wrong.

She never was lost

she never got mean,

she never complained

and she was always keen.

She would have

carried Harry's letters,

where ever he may have asked,

and she never had betters.

The owl that he loved,

Harry knew that he would miss,

he couldn't have a past without her,

the first present for which he'd wished.

After he'd escaped,

after he was safe,

he weeped and he cried,

into the night late.

He wanted her safe,

he wanted her back,

he wished for her comfort

to him other owls lacked.

They couldn't compare

and for Harry they needn't have tried,

he knew that an owl couldn't beat her,

he knew he would think this until he died.

She died for him,

and for his war,

she died to protect him

of this he was sure.

He would not let her,

she would not die in vain,

he would avenger her.

He'd make them pay.

All that he knew was

that those who killed her

had better watch out,

for one murder another.

He would kill them,

he'd not rest easy in bed

at least not until,

Voldemort was dead.


End file.
